La contrincante de Brenda
by eltioRob95
Summary: Secuela del One-shot , La gemela de Linka, Brenda Loud se cree invencible cuando ve que nadie puede vencerla en el torneo de Karate de Royal woods, sin embargo, aparece una oponente capaz de darle pelea , algo que la peliblanca creía imposible. (imagen de portada hecha por AlejinX)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, cómo están, espero alegrarles el Lunes, aquí les traigo un pequeño adelanto de lo que será el fanfic de Brenda, tal como se lo prometí a AlejinX.**

 **Para los que leyeron su fanfic "El desconocido" (The unknown) o mi one-shot "La gemela de Linka" entonces sabrán de qué trata esto.**

 **Tengo que terminar TLH Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon muy pronto, por cierto, el One-shot de los padrinos mágicos ya está libre.**

 **Aquí en este Fic, ocurrieron casi las mismas situaciones que en "El desconocido" pero con algunas diferencias, ya que este es un mundo alterno, Brandon es de AlejinX, pero su versión femenina es mi personaje, disfruten del capitulo, que habrá más de la albina fría en 2019.**

 **Un saludos y abrazos para Jonas Nagera, Rcurrent, Augustospiller, Montanahatsune92, Alejindio, Sam the stormbringer, Lordkent11, Banghg, viruz Pirata, Shadow 13, y todos aquellos que me apoyaron con mis historias, aunque no vea sus caras son ustedes son los mejores.**

* * *

 **La contrincante de Brenda.**

La batalla había empezado, apenas pasaron no pasaron ni tres minutos del combate, ya le estaban lloviendo puños y patadas, a pesar de que la peliblanca podía resistirlos, dolían, realmente dolían.

-¡Brenda! ¡tienes que repelerla!- gritaba Linka desde el público, junto a los señores Loud, y todos sus hermanos quienes observaban preocupados.

Brenda podía sentir como se le movía la mandíbula no había duda de que esa chica Japonesa pelinegra de dos coletas era un hueso bien duro de roer, incluso más dura que ella, en todos las peleas que Brenda había tenido en su vida, ya sea en las calles, en los torneos, la escuela o el orfanato donde vivía.

 _"¿Saben? Siempre creí que nunca nadie podría estar a mi nivel en una pelea, me creía invencible, vaya, ahora resulta que sí existe alguien que si puede patear mi trasero, me pregunto de qué cosa sería capaz esta chica si no siguiera las reglas, no es que le tenga miedo, sólo le tengo un poco de respeto, pero para no confundirlos, voy a empezar desde el comienzo, mi nombre es Brenda Loud, y no siempre fui la hermana gemela de Linka, no siempre fui una Loud"_

* * *

 **El pasado, hace 10 años, 10 de Octubre del 2005…**

Una mujer con una chaqueta iba en un largo callejón oscuro, muy lejos de su lugar de trabajo, se sentía estúpida con lo que estaba por hacer, al menos pudo haber elegido un callejón que viera menos tenebroso.

Se podía ver a dos hombres peleando, un asaltante amenazando a alguien con un cuchillo, unos vagabundos sentados en una puerta a los lejos, que ni siquiera la miraban, para su suerte, como si esto fuera poco, este callejón tenía muchos graffitis en rojo escritos en la pared.

 _"Los maras mandan"_

 _"Las serpientes mandan"_

 _"Que se pudran los élite"_

 _"Púdranse todos"_

 _"políticos cerdos"_

 _"Ellos nos ven"_

 _"Rob vive"_

Entre otras cosas sin sentido, la mujer tenía una bebé en brazos, una pequeña niña de pequeños mechones blancos, ella era una enfermera del hospital de Royal Woods quien tenía un negocio ilegal en manos, la bebé al no poder ser entregada al cliente, la doctora ordenó a la enfermera que se deshiciera de ella, lejos de Royal Woods, ella la colocó cuidosamente en un canasto , la abrigó con todas las sábanas, a su lado colocó una caja de biberones, así el que la encuentre no tendría que gastar dinero en conseguir unos.

Rápidamente abordó su auto de regreso al hospital, con mucha tristeza, pena y vergüenza en sus ojos.

-Lo siento pequeña, esto no tenía por qué ser asi-

El auto arrancó a toda velocidad, el humo disipado del vehículo despertó a la pobre bebita albina, esta toció y abrió sus pequeños ojos sólo para ver que se encontraba sola, lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar en el callejón hostil.

Pasaron unos cuarenta minutos, pero nadie se acercaba a la niña, la ignoraban, o simplemente no querían acogerla, fue en eso cuando una joven chica castaña se acercó y la levantó entre sus brazos.

-Oh pobrecita ¿Quién te dejó aquí?-

Ella miró hacia sus alrededores, pero en el callejón no había absolutamente nadie, aquella joven no lo sabía, pero los fuertísimos llantos de la bebé casi rompen los tímpanos de todos los vagabundos y gente de mal vivir que estaban ahí y se fueron.

-Asi que te abandonaron aquí ¿no pequeña?-

La bebita sólo se mordía el dedo, con su único diente, la chica no pudo evitar conmoverse con ternura, pero luego cambió su expresión a una de tristeza.

-Estamos en las mismas, se supone que yo también iba a tener una familia, pero ahora eso ya no importa, se fueron y yo sigo aquí-

Notó que la bebé se había dormido, ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Creo que te llevaré a casa, tal vez deba hablar con la hermana respecto a esto , por cierto mi nombre es Helen-

-He...len-

-….!?-

Aquella chica llamada Helen miró sorprendida, esta estraña bebé de mechones blancos acababa de decir su primera palabra, estando dormida.

-Veo que eres sobresaliente, No Brenda?-

"Espera ¿por qué la llame asi? ¡Ni siquiera voy a adoptarla! Tiene que estar en el orfanato, ahí se encargarán de ella" pensó ella.

-Aunque ese nombre te queda muy bien-

Años más adelante….

Aunque Helen había quedado de dejarle a la pequeña en el orfanato, se había encariñado con ella y decidió criarla como su hija y hermana de sangre, bajo el nombre de "Brenda"

No lo negaba, era duro y tedioso, ya que Brenda le había dado varios problemas de pequeña, la pequeña siempre lloraba todas las noches, no le gustaba dormir sola y tenía que acompañarla siempre, aunque la cuna fuera incómoda, en la hora de comer, Helen quiso alimentar a Brenda con una pequeña cucharada de avena de manzana, grande fue su sorpresa cuando la pequeña se devoró el tazón entero y eructó.

Años más adelante, Brenda ya con 7 años cumplidos, era increíble que a esa edad, Brenda era una niña muy linda, y ese cabello largo blanco la hacía aún más única, Helen decidió que ya era hora de mandarla a la escuela, sabía que su niña no era alguien muy social que se diga, jamás se imaginó lo que podría ocurrir ese día.

Helen llegaba con unas bolsas con comida para la noche, tuvo que ir al supermercado primero antes de ir por su querida hermanita, en el camino a la escuela, se sorprendió al ver a unos niños mayores de 9, empujando y jalando del cabello a la pequeña peliblanca.

Helen furiosa soltó las bolsas y corrió a defenderla.

-¡Oigan Mocosos de Mierd*! ¡dejen a mi hermanita en paz o yo misma los patearé y los arrastraré a sus padres!-

Los pequeños niños bravucones al ver a Helen salieron corriendo como verdaderos cobardes, dejando a la pequeña Brenda en el suelo, con la cara pensativa.

Helen la ayudó a ponerse de pie y acomodó su pequeña gorra roja.

-Brenda, cariño ¿estas bien?-

-e-estoy bien, e-esos tontos…-

-Brenda, yo sé que estás aguantando las lágrimas, sólo déjalo sa...-

Helen fue interrumpida por el abrazo de la peliblanca quien comenzó a sollozar.

-*Sniff* *Sniff* Y-yo no hice nada malo, y ellos empezaron a molestarme y burlarse de mi cabello blanco y mis dientes, Buaahhh-

-Tranquila Brenda, ellos no te van a volver a molestar ¿y sabes por que?-

-*Sniff* ¿Por qué?-

-Por que yo te enseñaré a pelear pequeña, yo me sé algunos buenos movimientos de combate, seremos tu y yo contra el mundo pequeña ¿deacuerdo?-

La pequeña Brenda sonrió.

-Deacuerdo-

Para cuando Brenda ya tenía 8 años de edad, Desde que Helen le había enseñado a Brenda a defenderse, ya no hubo ningún problema hasta que….

*Llamada por telefóno*

-Diga?-

-Señorita Allen, Soy el director de la escuela Hazeltucky Jr High, llamo por que su hija Brenda protagonizó una pelea que mandó a una compañera al hospital-

-Demonios-

Luego de volver de la escuela, Helen tiró la bolsa de las compras a la mesa con brusquedad, mientras Brenda miraba al suelo molesta, Helen colocó una silla frente a la albina.

-Siéntate- dijo ella seria, Brenda obedeció y se sentó, desvió la mirada con enfado. Helen se sentó en la cama cruzada de brazos.

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Y bien qué Helen?-

-¿Por qué golpeaste a esa chica de tercer año?-

-No fue para tanto, Sólo le di unas pataditas-

-¿Unas pataditas? ¡Brenda, la dejaste irreconocible! Ya te he dicho que evites tener reacciones violentas como esa ¿qué te dijo ella para que la dejaras así?-

-Ella no me dijo nada-

-No sabes mentir-

-Pues es la verdad!-

-Enserio ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?-

-Olvídalo Helen-

-Vamos, sabes que puedes decirme-

-No voy a decirlo, me disgusta, apenas empezando a calmarme-

-Dilo ahora-

-¡Que No!-

-¡BRENDA ALLEN VAS A DECIRME QUÉ TE DIJO ESA CHICA O SI NO….!

-¡ELLA DIJO QUE NO ERAS MI HERMANA! ¿CONTENTA?

Helen quedó en shock.

-¿Qué?-

-Si, dijo que no éramos hermanas, que yo sólo era una simple carga para ti, no sabes cómo me enfureció, no sé de donde sacó esa idiotez ¿te imaginas? ¿Qué yo no sea tu verdadera hermana? porfavor , no sé de donde esa ridícula sacó esa ocurrencia-

-….

-Helen, no me gusta ese silencio-

Helen la miró entristecida, sus ojos se humedecían.

-¿Helen?-

-Brenda, creo que es hora de que ya sepas la verdad-

Y Así Helen le contó como aquella noche , ella la había encontrado en un callejón desolado, oscuro y de mala muerte, abandonada en una canasta, con una caja de biberones, que su verdadera familia, sus verdaderos padres, sean quienes sean , la habían abandonado, vaya a saber el motivo, al terminar de contar todo, la peliblanca con los ojos abiertos como platos, sólo se levantó de su silla.

-Vaya…

-¿uh? ¿es todo lo que dirás? Wow me sorprende que lo hayas tomado muy…-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRHHHGGGGGGGG!-

Helen se quedó en silencio, asombrada y algo aterrada al ver a su querida hermana adoptiva levantar una mesa y arrojándola por la ventana, pateó todo objeto que estaba en su camino, sillas, juguetes viejos, y se agarraba de su cabellera blanca con ira.

-¿¡Por que!? ¡POR QUÉ! ¿¡Cómo pudieron hacerme eso!? ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos todos! ¿Por qué ellos me abandonaron? ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿es por mi cabello blanco? –

Se dijo ella sin derramar ni una lágrima, ella misma ya se consideraba muy "Grandecita" como para eso.

Helen se acercó con cautela hacia Brenda y tocó su hombro, igual sabía que su pequeña por más enfurecida que esté, nunca le levantaría la mano.

-Perdóname Brenda, lo lamento enserio, pero tenías que saberlo algún día-

-No hay nada que perdonar Helen, tú no hiciste nada malo, me criaste tú sola cuando pudiste mandarme al orfelinato, y yo en agradecimiento espanté a todos los patanes con los que salías-

Helen sonrió.

-Olvida a tu familia ¿si? Ellos nunca fueron parte de tu vida, no lo merecen después de que te desecharon de esa manera tan vil-

*Abrazo*

-solas tu y yo contra el mundo ¿esta bien?-

\- tu y yo contra el mundo…suena justo-

Ambas rieron, ninguna de las dos se imaginaría que esa sería una de sus últimas conversaciones.

* * *

 **El presente….**

La casa Loud.

Hoy en día, Aquella peliblanca desconocida que sólo repelía a todos los que la rodeaban era sólo un recuerdo, Pues Brenda había encontrado a su verdadera familia, aunque ella los evitaba al principio, se dio cuenta de que no era tan malo como parecía, a sus padres, sus diez hermanos , su gemela, a quienes alguna vez trató como extraños, ahora los veía como tales, y los apreciaba a cada uno de ellos.

La albina se encontraba hundida en las almohadas y sábanas de su cama, en su habitación del ático, había tomado su merecido descanso , después de las duras batallas que tuvo en los torneos de Karate de los últimos dos meses, sintió unos golpeteos en la puerta de su habitación.

-Brenda ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Linka esperando una respuesta.

-No- respondió Brenda aún hundida en su almohada.

\- Es broma, pasa Linka-

-Buenos- dijo ella sonriente.

-¿cómo está la mejor hermana gemela del mundo?-

-Bien descansada ¿trajiste mi desayuno?-

-Nop, dijiste que esta vez no te lo preparara, que tú lo harías sola-

Brenda sonrió, desde que conoció a Linka más a fondo, se dio cuenta que era una niña pura, agradable, amigable, inteligente, considerada, alguien única, cualidades que la segunda peliblanca no siempre tenía, desde entonces Brenda la protege de cualquier idiota que quiera propasarse con ella.

-Esa es mi gemela-

-¿Ya vas a bajar? antes de que se haga tarde para ir a la escuela-

-Si, andando-

CONTINUARÁ….

* * *

 **Buen regreso de Brenda Loud ¿no? en 2019, próximamente más de ella, este fic se lo prometí a AlejinX quería más de Brenda y había otros que también la pidieron, pues no quería que esperaran más y aquí está, saludos a todos, más caps en 2019, tal vez en Diciembre, saludos.**

 **PD: esta historia no sólo estará centrada en Brenda, si no también de su contrincante en el torneo de Karate, la única que puede llegarle a los talones en una pelea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**La gemela de Linka Loud está de vuelta, disfruten del segundo Cap.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

 **La albina fría**

Ese era el apodo con el que la segunda peliblanca era conocida, Cuando ella había llegado a Royal Woods por primera vez, Brenda había sido confundida con Linka por muchas personas en diferentes ocasiones, pero ahora era diferente, ya todo el mundo sabía quién era ella, la hija perdida de la familia Loud, La gemela perdida que nadie sabía que existía, la peliblanca que los Loud habían recuperado felizmente.

Brenda Allen Loud, hermana gemela de Linka Loud, separadas al nacer por el egoísmo y la ambición de terceros, pero que el tiempo se encargó de volver a reunir.

Ya tenía una reputación hecha en Royal Woods, así como en la escuela Royal Woods, todos sabían que Brenda ,aunque fuera igual a Linka en apariencia, aparte de los colores de su vestimenta, su forma de ser era totalmente lo apuesto a la dulce y tierna Linka Loud.

Brenda Loud era fría, carente de cierta emoción que no fuera la indiferencia, siempre directa en sus pensamientos y opiniones, también sabían que no era decisión sensata hacerla enojar , pues ella era un boleto directo al hospital si se le provocaba.

"La albina fría"

Ese fue el apodo con el cual la bautizaron en sus prácticas de Karate, si, después de un tiempo, Brenda había vuelto al mundo de los torneos y combates en estos eventos, sabía que su hermano deportivo Lynn ya era conocido en ese ambiente y otros ambientes deportivos.

Brenda tenía un tiempo sin entrenar, mucho tiempo, desde que la muerte de la hermana margaret, el cierre de su orfanato anterior, la llegada a Royal Woods, el descubrimiento de su familia, el ser adoptado, acostumbrarse a la convivencia con sus hermanos, lo último era muy tedioso.

Luego de participar en las primeras clases, Brenda no había perdido su toque, aún seguía siendo una fiera a la hora de luchar, combatir, pero claro, siguiendo las reglas básicas del Karate.

En todos los torneos de combate femenino, ella era quien siempre salía victoriosa, los golpes y patadas que ella daba, eran bien calculados y medidos en fuerza, no tenía piedad a la hora de pelear, ese apodo que le colocaron sus compañeras de práctica no era en vano y la Peliblanca lo aceptaba con orgullo.

Brenda se creía prácticamente invencible, cualquier niña ruda que la provocaba o la invitaba a pelear, terminaba con terribles lesiones, pensó que nadie estaría a su nivel hasta que llegó, ella.

"Ella"

Brenda observaba confundida el cartel de anuncio del torneo anual de Karate de Royal Woods por las interestatales. Entre las participantes, su nombre se encontraba junto a un nombre que jamás había escuchado en su vida.

"Brenda Loud vs Yui Yamamoto"

-Yui Yamamoto- observó a su maestra.

-Disculpe Maestra Yuna-

La mencionada mentora se volteó con una sonrisa, la mujer era una persona muy agradable y optimista.

-¿Si Brenda?-

-Yui Yamamoto ¿Quién es ella? nunca había escuchado de ella-

-Oh, yo tampoco se quien es, pero por lo que escuche es alguien nueva y sobresaliente en los torneos de Michigan y otros estados-

-¿Me van a poner a pelear contra una novata? Me da algo de pena, no es que presuma, pero yo me como en el desayuno a las inexpertas-

Su maestra ríe en respuesta.

-Ay Brenda ya te había dicho que nunca debes sobrestimarte demasiado-

-Si, tiene razón, pero vamos…. He peleado con todas las peleadoras de aquí y otros estados, las vencí a todas, las conozco a todas, incluso volví a tener otros encuentros en la arena, pero ninguna, repito, ninguna fue capaz de ganarme-

-Tal vez con esa chica sea diferente-

-¿Usted cree?-

-Si, pero solo estoy divagando, igual yo no la tomaría mucho a la ligera si fuera tu, quizás ella si esté a tu nivel y no lo sepas linda, bueno, nos veremos en la próxima clase-

La maestra dejó a Brenda pensativa durante un momento, pero rápidamente descarto la posibilidad.

-Meh… claro que si le ganaré, no practiqué Karate como para sufrir derrotas-

Esa noche Brenda durmió con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, y tuvo un sueño conciliador, En la mañana, Linka la despertó y ahora bajaba a la cocina para prepararse su desayuno, se preparó unos ricas tostadas con mantequilla, con una vaso de lecho con maní molido en su interior, había seguido los consejos de dieta de su hermano Lynn para tener más fuerza de la que ya tenía.

Después de desayunar, salió afuera para abordar Vanzilla con sus hermanos para ir a la escuela, su gemela ya la esperaba afuera con una sonrisa, que ella correspondió.

Ya en la escuela, luego de que los chicos Loud , Los hermanos varones quienes eran sumamente respetados en la escuela, las gemelas aparecieron tras de ellos en el pasillo.

Por supuesto que ambas peliblancas robaban la atención de los chicos, quienes contemplaban la belleza doble hipnotizados, siempre y cuando alguno de sus sobreprotectores hermanos no anduvieran cerca.

Los chicos aprovechaban para darle cumplidos.

-Hola Linka, te ves muy bella hoy-

-Hola Brenda, tu también te ves atractiva-

-¿ a Alguna no le gustaría ir a la hamburguesa del eructo? Tengo cupones-

-Si quieres te llevo en mi patineta Brenda-

Las gemelas simplemente respondía con un "No gracias" de forma amable, bueno, solamente Linka lo hacía, Brenda simplemente ignoraba a los babosos, pues ella no se consideraba una chica fácil de conquistar con cosas materiales , por más que ella amara la hamburguesa del eructo.

De repente , un chico se aparece ante el par de Peliblancas, tenía una camisa blanca con una estrella roja en el medio, de rasgos asiáticos, mirada que Linka consideraba tierna y atractiva, el llevaba pocas semanas en la escuela, Linka lo había conocido en el autobús.

-Hola Linka-

-Hola Steven, ella es mi hermana gemela Brenda, salúdala-

-Hola-

-Hola Brenda, es un gusto, Linka me contó muchas cosas de ti-

-Me imagino que sí, Linka me contó que eres un gran chico, puedo ver que no tienes intenciones extrañas con mi hermana, y eso es genial, por que de lo contraria te rompería la columna-

Steven sonríe nerviosamente.

-Wow Linka tenía razón jeje, eres muy directo-

-Si, así soy yo, descuida, reconozco a un chico decente cuando lo veo, es un gusto Steven-

Para sorpresa de Linka, Brenda le sonrió y le extendió la mano, Steven correspondió el saludo.

-Sólo debo decir, si no fuera por el color de tu vestimenta y tu cabello diría que eres…-

-Un clon de Linka, si lo sé, me lo han dicho, incluso mi hermano Loni, me llamó "Linka dos"

-Jajaja lo imagino, oye, debe haber sido inolvidable el día en que se conocieron-

La dos Peliblancas abrieron grande los ojos y sonrieron con nerviosismo.

* * *

*Flashback*

 _Brenda se encontraba atada en el sofá, mientras la familia Loud la interrogaba, era sorprendente el parecido de esa niña con Linka._

 _-Y según Lexx tu lo golpeaste en el restaurant a pesar que el se había disculpado- finalizó Loki en forma acusadora._

 _Brenda rió en respuesta._

 _-Supongo que debí suponer que mentiría, mocoso maleducado, debí haberlo nalgueado más fuerte-_

 _De repente Linka no soportó más y la golpeó._

 _-¡Linka! – reprendió su madre, sus hermanos se sorprendieron._

 _-¡Silencio! No voy permitir que hables así de ninguno de mis hermanos! ¿me oiste?-_

 _Brenda la miró un momento y sonrió_

 _-Hahaha, Oye niña, no sé si sea por crecer entre tantos varones, pero pegas como un niño de kínder-_

 _-Grrr!_

 _Linka levantó el puño con la intención de golpear a Brenda de nuevo, pero ella sonrió._

 _-No me subestimes chica-_

 _Brenda esquivó el golpe de Linka, y en un movimiento veloz, le propinó un fuerte cabezazo, Linka cayó al suelo con las manos cubriendo su rostro._

*Fin del Flashback*

* * *

Ambas ríen de forma nerviosa.

-Jejeje si por supuesto-

-Inolvidable, podría decirse y no decirse-

Steven las miró confundido –esta bien- vuelve a sonreir

*suena la campana de la escuela*

-Oh, es hora de ir al salón, nos vemos Linka, un gusto conocerte Brenda-

Linka miró seria a Brenda, tocando su frente.

-Aún recuerdo lo doloroso que fue eso-

-En mi defensa, apenas te conocía Linka, y me querías golpear, solo me defendí, cuando te conocí completamente, Me juré en ese entonces que nunca jamás te golpearía de nuevo-

Linka sonrió y la abrazó.

-Awww, y por eso, de todos mi hermanos, tu eres mi hermana favorita-

-O-Oye cortemos el momento fraternal cursi, es hora de ir a clases ¿lo olvidas?-

-Oh, tienes razón ¡andando!-

Mientras ambas gemelas corrían al salón de clases, Brenda se preguntaba una sola cosa.

-¿Dónde esta Cook? Me debe unos deliciosos camarones-

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Este fue el segundo capítulo , secuela de "La gemela de Linka" , la historia de Brenda Loud, señores, agradezcan a AlejinX por inspirarme a crear esta historia.**

 **Ella ya había aparecido en mi otro one shot "Team Zeus" también, será una gran historia del 2019, junto con "No es Nuestro Lincoln" y "el primo de Ronnie anne"**

 **AlejinX , gracias por la portada que me hiciste, ya la tengo guardada en mi galería, pero la usaré cuando este fic tenga más caps.**

 **Steven , contraparte masculino de Stella.**

 **Cook, contraparte masculina de Cookie, el no hornea galletas como Cookie, el es Chef. (por eso lo de los camarones XD )**

 **Saludos y buen domingo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

 **Planes a futuro**

Las clases siguieron en su modo normal, Linka , Clydia y sus demás amigas conversando, sin embargo Brenda se quedaba pensativa sobre una cosa, su mejor amigos, o al menos de las pocas personas con quienes ella socializaba había faltado.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, todos los estudiantes salieron en dirección a la cafetería, Linka y Brenda no fueron la excepción, al ir desplazándose juntas, encantaban los corazones de los chicos de la escuela quienes las veían.

Dos bellezas ,muy idénticas, pero a la vez diferentes.

-Oh, Miren ahí está esa chica- dijo Channel mientras entrecerraba los ojos con enojo hacia las peliblancas, principalmente a Brenda.

-Linka es sonriente ¿pero por qué Brenda es diferente? ¿por qué siempre tiene cara de antipática?- preguntó una de las amigas de Channel la cual era nueva en la escuela.

-Bueno, te explico, todos saben que Brenda, a diferencia de Linka, usa la violencia como única solución viable, es una salvaje, verás , esto fue ocurrio ya hace unos cuantos meses-

* * *

(Flashback)

 _Ahí estaba él, el chico pelirrojo de la clase, el más guapo, el más codiciado por las chicas de la escuela, con una sonrisa de confianza, y alentado por sus amigos quienes le levantaban el pulgar._

 _Se acercó a Brenda, caminando en forma de lo más galán posible, la segunda peliblanca dio un suspiro al sentir a ese patán acercarse._

 _-Hola Brenda._

 _-Solo dí que necesitas Christopher- dijo la segunda peliblanca sin molestarse._

 _-Oye Brenda, estuve pensando, tú eres una niña bonita y yo uno de los guapos fuertes y populares, quizás tu y yo podríamos…-_

 _-Mira, te voy a detener aquí Christopher, por que no me interesa ni un comino que seas popular, o el adonis de las tontas niña ilusas que tengo de compañeras, por lo tanto no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo, además, Mi hermana Linka se gustaba de ti, y tú la rechazaste por ese video de ella besando una foto tuya, aunque ella ya no se fije tanto en ti desde que llegó el chico Santiago, no puedo hacerle eso a mi gemela, eso, y que no me gustas, es más, me desagradas mucho, vete antes de que lo pida de un modo menos amable._

 _Christopher frunció el ceño de que Brenda lo estuviera rechazando, colocó su brazo en el hombro de la albina._

 _-Vamos Brenda, no seas así-_

 _-¡No me toques!- le aparta el brazo de forma bruzca._

 _-Dame solo una oportunidad- rogó el pelirrojo._

 _-Lárgate, hablo enserio-_

 _-Vamos , si quieres invitamos a Linka, tú , yo y ella haríamos un excelente trío los dos jejeje ¿Qué dices?- *guiño de ojo*_

 _Brenda quedó en shock ante lo que escuchó del pelirrojo ¿acaso ese degenerado dijo lo que dijo? Apretó sus puños, ira comenzaba a aumentar segundo por segundo, apretó sus dientes con todas sus fuerzas, una vena se hizo visible en su frente, ella suspiró, cerró los ojos duran un momento, le sonrió al pelirrojo de forma calma, con un ligero tic en el ojo._

 _-Disculpame, Christopher ¿podrías repetir lo que dijiste?-_

 _-Dije que Linka, tú y yo haríamos un excelent…-_

 _*Puñetazo*_

(Fin del Flashback)

* * *

-Golpeó a ese christopher?- dijo aquella niña incrédula.

-No solo eso- respondió Channel con indiferencia.

-Lo destrozó por completo, de hecho, tengo una foto de cuando se lo llevaron a la ambulancia-

La pelirroja le enseñó la foto de su telefono a la nueva, dejándola completamente boquiabierta.

-Irreconocible ¿verdad? Escucharás muchas cosas increíbles de Brenda aquí-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Bueno, según Linka, una vez Brenda y toda la familia Loud vieron la película del titanic-

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Brenda fue la única que no lloró con el final-

-Rayos! ¿¡Acaso esa chica es un bloque de hielo andante!?-

-Ya te darás cuenta cuando pasen las semanas, lo cierto es que de todas las niñas rudas que hay aquí en la escuela Royal Woods, te aseguro a la que menos quieres tener de enemiga es a Brenda-

-Entiendo-

-Yo por supuesto, no me le enfrentaría, no, después de la paliza que me dio-

-¿Intentaste meterte con ella?-

-Si, verás, fue mucho antes de que todos supiéramos que Linka tenía una hermana gemela perdida, la confundí con Linka, yo y mis amigas tiramos de su cabello por detrás y… ya entenderás lo que pasó después-

-Comprendo, debió ser muy doloroso-

-Lo fue- respondió Channel con una expresión indiferente para luego cambiar a una expresión furiosa.

-Y aún tengo que cobrársela por eso, ya verá esa maldita, si antes despreciaba a Linka, a su gemela LA ABORREZCO! Juro que me vengaré de ella- juraba la pelirroja para sí misma.

Las horas de clase finalizaron, y todos los estudiantes salieron hacia sus casas felices de haber terminado otro fatídico dia en la escuela, Linka y Brenda no fueron la excepción, el mayor de los 10 hermanos, Loki Loud estaba con su teléfono texteando, hasta que levantó su mirada hacia el par de peliblancas.

-Linka, Brenda, suban de una vez ¿quieren?-

-Claro hermano!- respondió Linka sonriendo.

-No me presiones, torpe- dijo Brenda con media sonrisa, Cosa que rubio mayor correspondió.

-Ya suban-

Al ver a sus hermanas, los varones Loud saltaron eufóricos, para ellos el par de gemelas eran las preciadas que todas sus posesiones materiales juntas, tanto que incluso se peleaban por ellas.

-Siéntense conmigo hermanas- ofreció el despistado Loni.

-No, con nosotros!- ofrecieron los gemelos, Lexx y Leif.

-JA! Por favor- habló el atleta Lynn Jr con soberbia

\- todos saben que ellas se sentarán con los ganadores y victoriosos , o sea Lars y yo ¿verdad chicas?-

-CHICOS!- gritó Loki en forma autoritaria, todos se callaron y lo observaron, mientras él se tomaba el volante y encendía a Vanzilla.

-Dejen que Linka y Brenda decidan y no las presionen ¿deacuerdo?-

-Deacuerdo- respondieron los demás hermanos con fastidio.

Brenda miró a Linka con una sonrisa.

-A ver Linka ¿con quien eliges sentarte hoy?- preguntó en tono divertido.

-Oh, esa es una muy buena pregunta , tratándose de los hermanos Loud, mi querida Brenda- respondió la albina de la misma forma.

-Hoy siento ganas de rockear mucho durante el viaje, asi que elijo sentarme con….Luke-

-HAHA! ¡así se habla sister!- celebró el Loud rockero con ambos dedos en alto, señas del rock, Linka se sentó a su lado, ahora le tocaba decidir a Brenda.

-Hmm veamos, yo elijo sentarme con…Lars-

El Loud gótico le dedicó a Brenda una media sonrisa, muy para molestia de los demás hermanos Loud.

-¿Qué? quisiera escuchar más poemas hoy-

nadie lo sabía, pero Brenda estaba un poco deprimida por que su querido amigo y compañero, el cocinero de nombre Cook, había faltado a clases, se anotó mentalmente el intentar comunicar con él mas tarde, por ese mismo motivo, la segunda peliblanca eligió sentarse con Lars. Linka había sido la única en haber notado eso en ella.

Una vez que Vanzilla arrancó, Brenda se acomodó en su asiento.

-Muy bien Lars, dame todo el arsenal que tengas-

-Como desees, mi fría hermana- respondió el gótico preparando sus poemas en mano.

Mientras tanto en Japón…

En un Dojo, los Dojos eran los típicos salones de entrenamiento en artes marciales, y otros estilos de lucha, en este lugar donde posiblemente se entrenaron los mejores aprendices, una joven chica asiática de cabello negro, atado en dos coletas, se encontraba sentada sobre sus piernas, con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose internamente ininterrumpidamente.

-Yiah!

-Yiah!

-Yiah!

Aparecen otras peleadoras de Karate a su alrededor, las cuales la rodean, intentan golpearla con sus técnicas a toda velocidad, aquella japonesa reacciona en el último segundo, dando un gran salto sorprendiendo a las rivales, manda a volar a una de una patada, sin contener su fuerza, la otra karateca nota su cuello expuesto e intenta inmovilizarla con un golpe en esa zona específica, ella lo nota y detiene el golpe, y la inmovibiliza con dos patadas, en un movimiento rápido ,la deja inconsciente con una patada certera al cuella.

La última Karateka la miraba con cierto temor, pero aún así intentó noquearla, La japonesa no se inmutó, con el miedo de su rival, sus ataques se hacían predecibles, bloqueó sus golpes, acto seguido, le encestó un cabezazo, dejando a la última de sus contrincantes inconscientes.

*Aplausos*

La chica asiática se voltea hacia la mujer que le dedicaba esos aplausos bien merecidos, su familiar.

-Bravo, Yui, lo hiciste perfectamente bien-

La chica llamada Yui inclinó su cabeza en respeto.

-Obasan (tia) creo que ya estoy lista para el ganar el campeonato de Michigan-

Su tía desvió la mirada.

-Ah claro, sobre eso-

Le muestra un cartel del evento, revelando a una niña de cabello blanco, a lo cual Yui se asombra levemente.

-¿brenda Loud?-

-Así es, ella será tú próxima oponente, tengo entendido que ella es invencible-

Yui volvió a su expresión indiferente, la verdad ella no creía que existiera alguien digno de llamarse, su igual.

-Nadie es invencible tia, solo yo-

-Lo sé, por eso creo que no será muy difícil que la derrotes ¿no? mira, esa niña peliblanca, tiene una reputación como peleadora, si la derrotas, la tuya volará por la nubes Yui-

-Eso no me interesa, sólo me interesa el honor, y la victoria-

-Entonces pelea por lo que es tuyo por derecho, querida sobrina, ahora descansa, mañana tomaremos el primer vuelo a Michigan-

-Claro que si Obasan, venceré a esa tal Brenda, cueste lo que me cueste-

Por ahora esos eran sus planes a futuro.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Tercer capítulo de la contrincante de Brenda, ya conocieron a Yui Yamamoto, una rival con quien nuestra peliblanca protagonista se obsesionará.**

 **Descuiden, no actuará como mala perdedora, como hizo cierto Loud deportista jajaja en fin.**

 **Channel es la versión femenina de Chandler.**

 **Y**

 **Christopher, versión masculina de Cristina, saludos, hasta el siguiente cap, fanarts de este fic , próximamente en mi Deviantart.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Por fin pude escribir esto, disfrutenlo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

 **El sabor de la derrota.**

 _"Llamas , Llamas en todos lados"_

 _"Gritos, gritos de terror!"_

 _"¡Yui!"_

 _"¡YUI!"_

*despierta*

-Eeeghh!-

Yui se despertó ansiosa y aterrada, con los ojos bien abiertos y en shock miró freneticamente a su alrededor , pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en su asiento, en el avión con destino hacia Michigan, solamente se trataba de un mal sueño, su tía a su lado la miró con una expresión seria.

-¿Qué ocurre Yui? ¿otra pesadilla?-

Ella recuperó su expresión indiferente.

-Algo así Obasan, pero nada grave-

-Eso espero sobrina, no tenemos que darnos lujos de tener cosas que nos desconcentren-

*mirando hacia la ventanilla*

-….

 **Mientras tanto en Royal Woods…**

Brenda se había quedado en su habitación, luego de pasar un agradable viaje en Vanzilla al lado de su hermano gótico, era sorprendente como unos simples poemas podían ayudar a levantarle el ánimo a alguien, especialmente si ese alguien era ella, acostada en su cama, Brenda tomó su teléfono y empezó a mensajear a su mejor amigo.

"Cook ¿estás ahí? Soy Brenda, de qué hablo, claro que tu sabes quien soy, mira estuviste faltando demasiado en la escuela , quiero saber como estás, sigues enfermo, prometo visitarte"

-Enviar-

La segunda peliblanca no se dio cuenta, pero alguien se había escabullido en su habitación, pequeño, rubio, con gorra color roja, la única que lo delató era su olor, el cual Brenda detectó, el sonrió y rodó los ojos.

-Uuuuh, que olor tan asqueroso, me pregunto que podrá ser- dijo con sarcasmo.

-¡Sorpresa Brenda!- exclamó su hermano menor Leif Loud, quien saltó a abrazar a la peliblanco.

-Hola Leif-

Sin duda, el pequeño amante del lodo, era alguien muy especial para la segunda peliblanca, Leif le recordaba un poco a ella a su edad ya que Brenda también una gorra y ropa que hacía ver poco femenina a los 6 años, aun recordaba cuando el se acercó a ella sin temor, el primer día en que ella se instaló en la casa Loud.

(Flashback)

 _Todos los hermanos incluido Linka miraban a Brenda con nerviosismo, el único que la saludó con una sonrisa era Loni, al resto ella los miró y solamente dio un suspiro, no tenía ganas de lidiar con esa situación y siguió su camino, para su sorpresa, el pequeño rubio , uno de los gemelos se acercó a ella._

 _-Hmm… Hola, me llamo Leif, es un gusto conocerte-_

 _Brenda miró al pequeño infante que la miraba de forma inocente, de pies a cabeza, rubio, gorra roja, con un overol medio sucio, "inquieto e juguetón" sería las palabras para describir a ese niñito, ella juntó sus brazos hacia abajo para poder agacharse y acercarse a él para apreciarlo mejor._

 _Con una sonrisa genuina._

 _-Hola Leif , me llamo Brenda ¿ yo no te doy miedo?-_

 _-¿Ah?- dijo el con confusión._

 _-¿Por qué me darías miedo?-_

 _-No lo sé, que tus hermanos me digan, todos, excepto el lindo rubio (Loni) me miran como si fuera a saltar sobre ellos y dañarlos-_

 _Linka y sus hermanos se miraron con cierta culpa, parecía que hacían incómoda a Brenda en su primera estadía, aunque eso cambiaría con el tiempo._

(Fin del flashback)

Brenda sonreía de recordarlo, aunque ese día, sus hermanos se sentían inseguros sobre cómo interactuar con ella en ese entonces, al menos Leif y Loni fueron los primeros en poder tratar de interactuar con ella.

* * *

 **Días más adelante…**

Finalmente la noche del torneo había llegado, La segunda peliblanca ajustó bien su cinturón negro, admirando su Gi blanco con un artistico dibujo de espinas verdes a un costado de su pantalón, haciendola ver lo que ella en su interior, una rosa blanca pero con espinas bien filosas, regalo de la difunta hermana Margaret, ahora ya estaba lista para pelear para combatir y ganar otro trofeo, sintió a alguien caminar atrás de ella, Brenda ni siquiera necesitó voltearse para saber quien era.

-¿Qué necesitas Linka?-

-Oh, no es nada Brenda, solamente vine a desearte suerte hermana-

Brenda cerró sus ojos.

-No necesito suerte ni creo en ella Linka, pero gracias de todas maneras-

Linka sonrió en respuesta, su hermana gemela si que era alguien que no despegaba la vista de su objetivo por nada del mundo.

-Bien, te estaré esperando aquí para festejar tu victoria-

Dicho todo Linka se fue de los vestidores en dirección hacia las gradas en donde se encontraba sentados su demás familia, dejándole algo de tiempo a la albina fría de prepararse mentalmente.

-Bien, estoy lista-

Brenda caminó lentamente con los puños cerrados hasta llegar hacia a la arena, tal como ella esperaba, había muchas personas sentadas en las gradas, niños, niñas, adultos, familias, entre ellas la suya, Lynn, Loki, su madre y su padre, Linka especialmente, todos alentaban a la segunda peliblanca.

-¡Vamos Brenda!¡Tú puedes!- Linka

-¡Estamos orgullosos hermana!- Loki

-¡Ganale!- Lynn

-¡Hazla papilla!- gritó Lexx

-esa es mi hija!- gritó Lynn padre orgulloso.

Brenda no pudo evitar dedicarles una media sonrisa, aunque Helen ya no estaría con ella por el resto de su vida, los Loud ahora significaban todo para ella.

-Veo que tienes una familia que te apoya-

La peliblanca voltea su mirada hacia quien sería su contrincante, una chica alta, de rasgos asiáticos, cabello negro, con dos coletas que le llegaban a la altura de cuello, su expresión era seria e indiferente , al igual que Brenda, ella con sólo verla, notó que aquella chica tal vez sería su igual.

"Vaya, parece que encontré a alguien con la misma actitud que yo" pensó.

-Asi que tu eres Yui Yamamoto-

-Así es- respondió la japonesa sin cambiar su expresión de indiferencia.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es…-

-Brenda Loud… ya sé, eres a quien conocen como la "Albina fría"-

-Oh, escuchaste de mi, si tengo una cierta reputación, yo jamás pierdo-

Yui hizo una pequeña media sonrisa.

-Que mal, por que yo tampoco.

Brenda rió en respuesta.

-Si supieras cuantas veces he escuchado eso aquí-

La campana sonó fuertemente dando inicio a la pelea del torneo, Brenda y Yui se pusieron en guardia, ambas se miraron fijamente como analizándose una a la otra, tratando de adivinar su primer movimiento, Brenda entrecerró los ojos, esperando su mejor descuido.

Apenas Yui parpadeó, Brenda aprovechó ese segundo de distracción, corrió hacia ella y lanzó el primer golpe, creyó que esta batalla sería pan comidp, pero lo que pasó nunca se lo había esperado.

La japonesa detuvo su golpe, mirándo a la peliblanca de forma tan fría y seria.

-Pero que…

-Eres demasiado lenta-

-Wooaaaahhh!

Brenda salió volando hacia el otro lado de la arena, cayendo de cara, el público quedó enmudecido, la campeona de Karate de Royal Woods, la Mike Tyson versión niña albina había sido sorprendida, Linka y toda la familia Loud no fue la excepción.

-¿Acaso ella?-

-¡No Loni! – gritó Lynn

-Brenda aún no pierde-

-Si, no hay que pensar lo peor- dijo Linka con seguridad, aunque en el fondo ella se encontraba preocupada por su gemela.

Brenda aún se encontraba incrédula por que acaba de pasar, era la primera vez que alguien repelía su ataque y viera venir su velocidad.

-¿Qué? ¿te vas a quedar ahí?- dijo Yui con molestia.

Brenda se levantó del suelo de un salto impulsado por sus pies y manos y se puso de pie frente a su contrincante.

-Vaya, debo admitir que me sorprendiste, pero no tendrás tanta suerte con lo que tengo para ti-

-Estoy esperando- dijo la japonesa sin emoción.

-¡No seas engreída!-

Brenda corrió hacia Yui . La peliblanca ya tenía pensada una táctica preparada para aquella japonesa, una lluvia de puños, La peliblanca era muy buena con estilo de pelea, lanzarle mil puños, sería imposible que Yui lograra evitarlas todas.

Su sonrisa de confianza se desvaneció por completo al ver como ninguno de sus golpes lograban tocarla , afectarla o al menos inmovizarla, Yui comenzó a enojarse, al ver que aquella niña de cabello blanco estaba distraída, la alejó a unos metros de ella con una fuerte patada.

Brenda se tocó el pecho a donde sintió el pie de la chica japonesa, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, le estaba resultando muy difícil mantener una pelea con aquella chica, el público todavía estaba sorprendido, Yui la miró a los ojos durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente habló.

-Te estás desconcentrando mucho Brenda Loud ¿acaso detecto inseguridad en tu interior?-

Brenda apenas estaba se estaba recuperando de su shock, bufó en señal de burla.

-No sé que te hace pensar eso, los que me conocen saben que yo no tengo ninguna clase de inseguridad ¡Brenda Allen Loud no se siente insegura de nada! Si quieres desconcentrarme con esa tontería ,pierdes tu tiempo –

-No es ninguna tontería, esa inseguridad no te permite liberar tu cuerpo en el combate al cien por ciento, y por eso estás perdiendo ante a mi ahora- aseguró la japonesa con tranquilidad.

Ahora si, todo rastro de paciencia que tenía se le había agotado, esa chica se estaba burlando de ella, eso no lo permitiría.

-¡NO TE ESTÉS BURLANDO!-

Brenda corrió , esta vez, como rayo hacia la japonesa, creyendo que la tomaría por sorpresa así, sin contenerse, A sólo un centímetro de sentir el puño de la peliblanca , Yui sólo suspiró.

Ella la esquivó y en un movimiento rápido le colocó dos punzadas de dedo, uno en el pecho y la otra en el cuello, antes de que Brenda gritara de dolor siquiera, Yui la tomó del brazo y la tiró al suelo de forma brusca, El publico jadeó de la impresión.

-¡Brenda!- gritó Linka preocupada.

A pesar del fuerte impacto y de la técnica recibida, Brenda hacía un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie, Yui incluso se sorprendió de que aquella albina no quedara inconsciente aunque no lo demostraba.

"Vaya, es la primera que lo resiste"

-No te levantes- dijo ella.

Brenda hizo caso omiso e intentó ponerse de pie.

-Grrr…. Grrr.. grrr

-¿No entiendes? Dije que NO te levantes-

Brenda se esforzó hasta que finalmente se puso de pie, se volteó hacia la japonesa y se puso en posición de pelea, dispuesta a seguir.

*Suspiro* - bien, como tú quieras-

*patada*

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, Brenda sintió como todo su mundo se cernía abajo en aquellos lentos segundos antes de volver a tocar el suelo, de espalda ¿acaso era ese el sabor de la derrota? Ella ya tenía varias experiencias peleando, ya había sentido patadas en el rostro ¿por qué esta le dolía demasiado como si fuera la primera vez? Esa tal Yui era fuerte, le al menos le reconocería eso.

La maestra se acercó y levantó el brazo de la vencedora.

-¡Y la ganadora es Yui Yamamoto! ¡Aplausos para ella!-

Todo el público la aplaudió y vitoreó , aunque a la japonesa , eso no le importaba, las victoria , ganar, ese era su objetivo, creyó por un segundo que esa niña de cabello blanco llamada Brenda Loud sería un al menos un reto para ella, pero fue pan comido en realidad.

La familia Loud fueron los únicos que quedaron en silencio, era la primera vez que veían a su querida hija y hermana perder en el torneo, Loki, Loni y Lynn se miraron con preocupación, al igual que sus hermanos menores, Linka no dejaba de mirar en shock a su gemela, quien aún no se levanta del suelo, Brenda simplemente quedaba pensativa, con una sola cosa en su mente.

-¿Realmente acabo de perder? Yo…yo ¿Perdí?-

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **El capitulo 4 ha llegado, Brenda Loud al fin a conocido a alguien capaz de vencerla ¿como sería en un combate sin reglas? ¿querrá la revancha? lo verán en el siguiente cap, la nueva portada del fic fue hecha por AlejinX (creador de Brandon, la contraparte masculina de Brenda, del fanfic El desconocido )**

 **Dato:**

 **El Gi de Brenda tiene espinas verdes a su alrededor, mientras que el Gi de Brandon es de flamas azules, sigan este fic, que más adelante la historia tendrá sorprendentes revelaciones.**

 **próximamente más fanarts de Brenda en mi Deviantart, el one shot, Brenda, la gemela de Linka proximamente en Wattpad.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disfruten del 5to capítulo más del fic la gemela de Linka. : )**

* * *

 **capitulo 5**

 **exijo una revancha**

Casa Loud, una noche antes del torneo…

En la habitación de los varones más mayores del clan Loud, Loki y Loni, se llevaba a cabo una reunión, Lexx, Lane, Luke, Levi, el bebé León, Linka , Lars y Lynn, los únicos ausentes eran el pequeño amante del lodo y las dos peliblancas.

-Bien, empieza la reunión- dijo Loki golpeando el cajón con el zapato como si fuera el martillo de un juez.

-Aprovechando que Leif está manteniendo ocupada a Brenda, y Linka está hablando con Clydia por la laptop en su habitación, es momento de hablar sobre el día que todos estamos ansiando- dijo Loki serio.

-El cumpleaños de Linka y Brenda-

-¡Wow! – exclamó Loni sorprendido.

-No sabía Brenda cumplía el mismo día que Linka, Loki-

-No Loni, Brenda es su gemela, los gemelos nacen el mismo día-

-Ooooh ahora entiendo-

Todos sus hermanos rodaron los ojos en respuesta.

-Yo digo que la fiesta sorpresa sea de vampiros de la melancolía- sugirió Lars.

-Aburridooo- dijo Lynn

-Yo pienso que deberían hacerse decoraciones con cosas de deportes, ya saben, balones, bates y raquetas-

\- No sería mejor con decoraciones rockeras, después de todo Brenda ama el rock-

-Por favor, ustedes son tan inexpertos en fiestas, yo obviamente sé como se preparan las fiestas para niñas- dijo Lane el bromista

Todos empezaron a discutir en voz alta, Loki golpea el cajón con el zapato poniendo orden.

-¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! Tiene que ser una fiesta con cosas de niñas ¿entienden? No cosas que les guste a ustedes ¿alguna idea?-

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras Loki suspiró.

-Literalmente esto va a ser un desastre-

* * *

 _El presente…_

-No puedo creerlo, yo perdí- se decía la segunda peliblanca para sí misma.

Brenda aún se encontraba en el suelo, con la cara impactada, esto que había sufrido su primera derrota en combate, en un torneo de Karate, su familia observaba preocupada desde las gradas, la más preocupada de todas era su gemela, Linka.

-¿Brenda? ¿Qué te ocurrió?- dijo la albina para sí misma.

Mientras la japonesa , Yui yamamoto recibía el trofeo, y una serie de aplausos seguidas de muchos victorias, ella no mostró una sonrisa, seguía con su expresión fría y sin emociones, aún así, ella tomó el trofeo y lo levantó en señal victoriosa.

-Esa niña es algo extraña ¿no creen?- opinó Loni.

-No del todo, literalmente esa chica tiene la misma mirada fría de nuestra hermana Brenda- respondió Loki.

-Yui! Yui! Señorita Yamamoto!- llamaba una reportera de piel morena.

\- Soy la reportera Katherine Mulligan, quisiera hacerle una entrevista-

Sin darle tiempo de responder, La reportera se acercó a Yui junto con el camarógrafo, quien la apuntaba con la cámara.

-Aquí Katherine Mulligan para las noticias locales de Royal Woods, estoy aquí al lado de la futura estrella de este deporte tan fantástico como lo es el Kung fu-

-Karate- corrigió el camarógrafo.

-Si eso, La señorita Yamamoto quien ganó victoriosamente con una contrincante , cuyo nombre no recuerdo ahora, ganó otro trofeo más para su recordatorio de lo que significa el triunfo, basta decir que esta talentosa chica, ha tenido 7 victorias consecutivas en diferentes torneos-

-Grr nunca me cayó bien esa periodista- dijo Linka apretando los puños.

-Calma hija- dijo Rita

-mejor bajemos de las grades y tratemos a animar a Brenda, recuerden, no se trata siempre de ganar-

-Esperen quiero ver esto- dijo Lynn padre quien le llamó la atención que Brenda levantara su cabeza pero no se levantaba por completo.

En la arena, con Katherine y Yui

-Díganme señorita Yamamoto, qué se siente recibir una séptima victoria consecutiva, qué es lo que la motiva a seguir compitiendo y ganando más medallas y trofeos-

-Bueno, para ser sincera, no exista nada que me motiva, simplemente le pongo pasión al este honorable deporte que es el Kárate, soy una verdadera combatiente-

-¿Nunca has tenido dificultad con ninguna contrincante?-

-hmm no, considero que ninguna de las chicas con quienes peleé es digna de una pelea conmigo, todas compiten por orgullo, o vanidad, o un deseo de conseguir algo-

-¡OOOOH enserio!?- dijo una voz femenina molesta.

Yui, la periodista, el camarógrafo y la tia de Yui se voltearon sorprendidos para ver Brenda con una mirada molesta.

-Oh, eres tú- dijo Yui sin emoción.

-¿Crees que no soy digna? ¿te digo algo Yui? Yo tampoco he perdido en ningún combate, NINGUNO, ni siquiera en las peleas callejeras-

-¿Qué tratas de decir?-

-Que yo simplemente n-no estaba lista, me tomaste con la guardia baja,es todo, me distraje, no peleé con todo mi potencial, te subestimé-

-¿Y tu punto es?-

-¡QUE QUIERO LA REVANCHA!- gritó Brenda en forma desafiante.

Yui arqueó una ceja ante la petición de Brenda ¿qué quería lograr esa niña de pelo blanco? Pensaba.

-Oh, parece que tenemos una retadora- dijo la reportera acercándose a la hermana gemela de Linka.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre niña?-

-Brenda, Brenda Allen Loud, soy peleadora prodigio igual que ella, y EXIJO que me den una revancha-

Todos voltearon su atención hacia Yui, para ver cual era su respuesta, la japonesa de largas coletas suspiró.

-Deacuerdo-

Todo el público de las gradas vitorearon en respuesta, mientras Katherine hablaba la cámara.

-Bien, parece que tenemos una pequeña rivalidad aquí, entonces, sólo falta saber cuando y en qué fecha de dará esa gran revancha, soy Katherine Mulligan y esto fue Royal Woods noticias locales-

Dicho todo, Brenda se retiró de la arena, no sin antes observar a Yui , y apuntarla con el dedo.

(te venceré)

Yui se quedó observándola, hasta que su tia se puso frente a ella con una mirada severa.

-Yui ¿por qué aceptaste una revancha con esa chica?-

Yui miró a su tia un momento antes de responder.

-Obasan, esa chica pudo levantarse ante mis puños, es la primera que lo hace-

-¿Y?-

-Parece que encontré a mi posible igual-

-Yui esto no se trata de comprobar , si no de ganar-

-Lo sé , pero el daño ya está hecho, si quieres puedo declinar-

-No , para nada! Dar marcha atrás a una pelea sería una deshonra para nuestro apellido, lo que harás será entrenar muy duro, sobrina mía-

-Nada me gustaría más Obasan-

Ninguna notó que una pelirroja con gafas oscuras quien observó todo desde las gradas, Channel juntaba sus manos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Vaya vaya, creo que puedo usar esto a mi favor-

Luego de cambiarse e ir a los Vestidores, Brenda salió afuera del lugar del evento, Su familia ya la esperaba dentro de Vanzilla, con un suspiro, ella subió al vehículo familiar, no dijo ninguna palabra en todo el viaje, un largo silencio mientras miraba por la ventana, cosa que incomodó a sus hermanos, su gemela, y preocupó a sus padres.

-Oye… al menos te luciste Brendi- dijo Loni con una sonrisa forzada, ganándose una mirada de molestia de parte de Linka y sus hermanos.

-¿Qué? – dijo Loni confundido.

La llegada a casa fue de la más extraña, apenas Lynn sr abrió la puerta de la casa, Brenda subió rápidamente las escaleras y entró a su habitación en el ático, ella se tiro a su cama y hundió su cabeza en la almohada, estuvo así durante un rato hasta que oyó unos golpes en la puerta.

-Lo siento Linka, no quiero hablar- dijo sin mover su rostro de su almohada.

-No Brenda, soy yo Leif-

La segunda peliblanca rápidamente se levantó de su cama y fue a abrir a su pequeño hermano de los mil usos.

-Dime Leif-

Leif se sacó su gorro en forma humilde.

-¿Puedo ver algún anime contigo? Ya sabes , como siempre-

Ella sonrió en respuesta, pero negó.

-Lo siento hermanito, pero esta noche no-

-¿todo esta bien Brenda?-

-Todo excelente, solo necesito aclarar mis ideas-

-Quiere decir que si tengo pesadillas no podré venir a tu habitación hoy?-

Ella no pudo evitar desviar la mirada con tristeza.

-No, esta noche no Leif, lo siento-

-¿No comerás algo?-

-No… lo sé, veré-

Le cierra la puerta a su hermanito, Brenda solo escucha a su hermanito correr de nuevo hacia abajo.

A la mañana siguiente…

Linka se levantaba de su cama, hizo unos estiramientos para recibir mejor el día, bajó por las escaleras con la esperanza de ver a su gemela en la cocina, pero lo que se encontró era algo totalmente lo contrario.

La albina encontró a todos sus hermanos varones observando por la ventana.

-¿Qué están mirando chicos? El señor quejón se rompió la espalda de nuevo, no esta bien reir de la desgracia ajena ¿saben?-

-No es eso Linka- dijo Lars con su voz tranquila.

-Sucede que Brenda está afuera con su rutina- explicó Lexx.

-No entiendo ¿de qué rutina hablan?- preguntó Linka confundida.

-Pues velo por ti misma hermana- dijo el rockero Luke.

Linka se asoma por la ventana para ver a su gemela en el patio trasero practicando sus puños contra el árbol.

-¿desde qué hora ella hace eso?- preguntó.

-Yo fui el primero en el levantarme- dijo Loki.

-Ya estaba afuera cuando vine a la cocina a hacerme mi desayuno, parece que estuvo haciendo eso desde el amanecer-

Linka puso una expresión seria.

-Lynn acompáñame al patio por favor-

Brenda golpeaba el árbol con sus puños una y otra vez, para poder endurecerlos, sentía que los nudillos de sus puños se estaban desgarrando y sangrando, pero tenía que continuar, sin dolor no había ganancia, eso siempre lo tuvo claro.

Lynn y Linka se acercaron a ella.

-Buen dia Brenda ¿está todo bien?- preguntó su gemela.

Brenda no respondió, ni siquiera se molestó en voltearse a verlos, siguió dando golpes al árbol.

-Oye… sobre de lo de anoche en el torneo, no es tan malo, es normal perder, es parte de la competencia ¿o no Lynn?-

*le da un codazo a su hermano*

-Oh por supuesto que si jejeje, Linka tiene mucha razón Brenda- dijo el Loud atleta en un intento de animarla.

\- Sólo necesitas entrenar más, pero no te sobre exijas mucho, tu no tuviste la culpa de perder, ni tu ni nadie-

El último golpe que dio la segunda peliblanca hizo que todo el árbol temblaba y cayeran algunas hojas, Brenda se dio vuelta con una expresión furiosa, con los puños apretados, asustando a Lynn y a Linka.

-¡CLARO QUE ALGUIEN TIENE LA CULPA AQUÍ! ¡Y ERES TÚ!-

*Apuntando a Linka*

-¿¡Qué!?-

-¡TÚ PRESENCIA ME TRAJO MAL AUGURIO LINKA Y POR ESO PERDÍ!-

-¿¡QUÉ!?- exclamaron ambos sorprendidos.

Brenda cambió su aparente expresión furiosa, agarró su estómago y empezó a reir a carcajada.

-HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA debieron ver sus caras, sí que se la creyeron-

Linka frunció el ceño molesta, al igual que Lynn, Linka se acercó a su gemela y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-¡No vuelvas a bromear asi! ¡Me asustaste! Creí que ibas a culparme de dar mala suerte como hizo Lynn la otra vez-

-Linka tiene razón, te pasaste- dijo Lynn igual de molesto, aunque en el fondo triste de que le hicieran recordar ese tonto incidente , aunque Linka no durmió afuera y se fue a casa de Clydia a pasar la noche, no era tonta como para dormir en la intemperie , eso no restaba la culpabilidad que sentía el Loud deportista.

-hehehehe-

Brenda paró de reir, se limpió una lágrima y abrazó a su gemela.

-Perdón Linka, prometo que nunca más volveré a bromear con eso, hermanos mios, no estoy enojada por perder-

-¿Ah no?- dijeron ambos sorprendidos, ella negó en respuesta con una sonrisa.

-No, al contrario, estoy feliz, entusiasmada, encontré una rival digna de mi! Alguien que si puede igualarme en una pelea, será difícil vencer a esa Yui Yamamoto, y eso la hace bastante interesante-

*Puso una mirada seria*

-Por lo tanto Lynn, a partir de hoy quiero que seas mi entrenador personal-

.¿¡Que tu qué!?- exclamó Lynn sorprendido.

-Lo que escuchaste-

-Tú nunca me pediste que te entrenara ¿a qué se debe?-

-Tengo que esforzarme más si quiero ganarle a Yui Yamamoto ,es todo—

-Bien, pero harás todo lo que yo diga ¿deacuerdo?-

-deacuerdo-

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 **Esto es todo por ahora, Brenda se acaba de obsesionar con su contrincante, la primera vencerla y ahora quiere superarla a toda costa, más fanarts de Brenda en mi deviantart saludos amigos. : )**


End file.
